


Sabor

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Nadalandia [5]
Category: Tierra de Nada (Insanejournal RPG)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Cami/Klaus, prompt: sabor





	Sabor

Es un momento de descuido. En un momento están tanto cocinando como discutiendo impresionismo de Cezanné contra el de Tolouse-Latrec, Camille riendo mientras le dice que no es válido usar que los conoció a ambos para tratar de defender su punto de vista, Klaus asegurando que nunca se atrevería a algo similar cuándo su punto de vista es más que suficiente de defenderse sólo y--

Sangre libre de verbena: el veneno no sirve contra el resto de los vampiros que están ahí y sólo serviría contra Elijah, y Elijah nunca haría algo contra Camille. Puede sentirla a ella en sus brazos y siente el sabor de ella en su boca, sangre humana y la fuerza que vendría con ello, cuándo él y Elijah llevan meses como pordioseros alimentándose de monstruos y-- 

Le toma un momento moverse en lo que Camille se movió al fregadero para limpiarse la herida. Klaus inspira despacio antes de llevar su mano a su boca para morder y que salga un poco de sangre.

\- Aquí, cariño. Evitemos una visita al buen doctor Watson. - dice, acercando su mano a ella.

\- Habría estado bien con una venda, Klaus. - le dice Camille con una sonrisa, antes de tomar su mano para beber su sangre. Por un momento la siente completamente, su fuerza y su valor y su amor a él, más importante que cualquier hambre que pudiera tener. Con su sangre la herida se cierra y Klaus puede volver a respirar.

\- Lo sé, cariño. - cuándo Cami se separa se mueve a su mano, besar su dorso, y sonríe ante el sonrojo que Camille negaría y ante su girar de ojos que le hace ampliar su sonrisa a él. - Pero no es necesario.


End file.
